


Local Saviors Of The World Build Some Houses, More At 11

by gatonip



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Basically everybody is referenced, F/F, F/M, Griffin please let them have a happy ending, M/M, Things are popping off and I'm very anxious, also spoilers for ep 59
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatonip/pseuds/gatonip
Summary: After the end of the world, the subject of living arrangements comes up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just after episode 59, and therefore just as the story is coming to a head. No idea how things will turn out for these kids but I can dream up a happy ending for them
> 
> AlsothismaybebasedonahouseIbuiltinTheSims4forthem like just saying

After the end of the world, the subject of living arrangements comes up.

Magnus is insistent on building any homes they decide to take residence in; the work will keep him busy and occupied, the perfect long-term project he needs to keep his mind off the trauma that he (and everyone) will live with for the rest of their days. He proposes this plan, and everyone agrees, in that moment affirming that nobody wants to be off on their own. They’ve spent too much time that way as it is.

Merle wants to be near his kids, and no one has any further preference on location, so Neverwinter becomes home. Long after they’ve settled in it feels natural. The idea that they would have ever holed up anywhere else seems silly in retrospect.

Tres Horny Boys are adamant about sticking together. Their pasts, in conjunction with the new history they forged as adventurers, denotes them as brothers for life and whatever comes after in the ethereal plane.

No one inquires about the McDonald family, and Angus doesn’t provide any indicator that he intends to seek them out. It’s just easily understood that he’s going to live with THB. There’s playful poking and prodding at the prospect of the three – more synonymous with ‘fun uncles’ than ‘parental figures’ – being the ones to adopt the world’s greatest detective, but the arrangement just feels right. Angus is happy and loved and well taken care of. That’s all that truly matters. 

Magnus draws out everything, carefully labeling what room will be what, meticulously estimating measurements. Four bedrooms, four bathrooms. Taako offers to share his bathroom with Angus in exchange for a larger kitchen. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms.

Lup looks at Taako. Taako looks at Lup. A short, silent conversation that ends in twin smiles. The two of them look at Magnus. They don’t need words: he pulls out another sheet of graph paper without any hesitance and begins to plot out a third floor. 5 bedrooms, 4 full baths. Barry beams gratefully as Magnus scribbles in his name next to Lup’s in the new master suite.

Before much more planning can get done, Kravitz returns from the astral plane (or rather, what remains of it). The Raven Queen, he tells them, is excessively busy with Istus and the other gods of their existence, working to monitor the planar system for any traces of the recent apocalypse. It will take quite a while, and his Queen has granted him sabbatical until further notice. He’ll be staying in the land of the living in the meantime.

Kravitz swings Taako around, the two laughing and thrilled with the continued existence of the other and the promise of a future, together. Magnus watches them, and with a light chuckle he pencils in a note to make Taako’s room a suite.

Despite the kind offer, the other BoB members turn down the idea of making Casa del Tres Horny Boys And Fam a mansion. Seven people in a single home will already be cramped no matter how many floors Magnus builds. They find a compromise.

Killian, Carey, and Lucretia will take up residence in a little three bedroom home next door, decked out with a fully stocked lab and a training room. Connecting to them is something akin to an in-law structure for Avi and Davenport. And an offshoot of that is another room, which in theory is a memorial, but in practice becomes the special occasion room. Killian and Carey hold their marriage ceremony in it, and not long after them Taako and Kravitz, and even sooner after, Lup’s baby shower. They all silently agree that it’s the best place to hold such happy moments; Johann would have wanted to be a part of them.

Two homes. Three master suites, seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms. Three kitchens, a lab, a training room, and a workshop. Johann’s room. Magnus has his work cut out for him, but he’s excited all the same.

He’s more than happy to contribute his share to his family rebuilding their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour one out for my boy Johann ; ____ :
> 
> EDIT: Had to do a quick edit after ep. 68, pour one out for my girl Noelle ; ____ :


End file.
